


Incoming business deal

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Airships, Bonding, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Or kidnapping. With Setzer it's one of the two, really. This one's gold and he is not going away.





	Incoming business deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> I love how we sort of collectively jumped up like meerkats seeing Edgar & Setzer in the tagset... here's my humble contribution! I get the impression that they could bring out the best or the worst in each other at the toss of a coin, but they certainly bring out the best of what I like about them both...


End file.
